Dare the SWAT Kats
by Autaumn Wolf
Summary: You can torture the SWAT Kats and others by reviews YOU send in. So please drop a review or two I might update sooner than you think. Have fun;  and I want to see some reviews so I can start torturing them.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there again, it's meh the crazy wolf! Anyways here you can submit dares to torture your favorite characters. You can submit up to a max of 4 dares.  
So please send some in and see what happens (evil laugh inserted here). You can use OCs' to dare too. I will update every three reviews. Have fun ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own,but muwah! not even this idea T_T,but hey let's have some fun shall we!

Wolf: This is a review from Dean The Cuddly Fox,

I dare Jake to make out Mayor Manx naked

I dare Feral to get a I 3 The Swatkats tattoo on his bum

Feral: No

Wolf: (Takes out blow torch) Wanna rethink that?

Feral: Okay! (runs off to get tattoo)

Wolf: Okay while he's gone Jake better start puckering up he he. This will be awesome blackmail material!

Jake: (About to puke)

Wolf:All you have to do is make out with him for one minute okay. *snickers* Damn you have a bony ass.

Jake: Your watching!

Wolf: No...just getting blackmail material now go before I make it ten minutes...remember like you mean it.

Jake and Manx: (start making out)

Wolf: Times up!

Jake: (throws up) (starts brushing teeth)

Wolf: That's my tooth brush! Keep it! (Sighs,sees Feral coming back) *bursts out laughing* I wanna see it!

Feral: (disturbed look on his face)

Wolf: The tattoo...Wow...yeah okay! Til next time and please more dares! Oh and ask if you want the blackmail material!

I think this one wasn't all that great,but hey...anyways please send in some reviews. Sorry about the shortness of the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone I'm back from a super long vacation...I wish! So let the torture begin!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

(o.o) (o.o) (o.o)

Wolf: Sorry for the long wait everyone, I got into a small accident with an evil blender. Okay let's start off today's dares, up first is Grey dog's review:

I dare Chance and Jake to marry each other on live tv.

I dare Jake to kiss and I mean kiss every single charater.

I dare Feral to adopt 20 kittens or have them with someone.

I dare Steel to ask Felina out.

Wolf: Okay * smiles evilly* These reviews shall be fun. The first dare goes to Chance and Jake. * picks up camera with bad quality*

Chance and Jake: * reading dare* Pass

Wolf: Sorry

Chance: Aw Come on! We're straight for crying out loud!

Jake: And it's illegal.

Wolf: *sighs* They do have a point

Chance and Jake: * highfive each other behind Wolf*

Wolf: *Turns around* You may have gotten out of a dare this time! * laughs* Jake you have another dare that's not illegal.

Jake: what is it?

Wolf: You have to kiss everyone,but me.

Jake: You can't force me to do it you know.

Wolf: Yes I can...it's in your contract,but not everyone is here today.

Jake: *sighs in relief* Phew!

Wolf: Your not off the hook yet...the dare is still on, just not for today.

Jake: *Grumbles*

Wolf: Okay! Let's all take a drive to the orphanage shall we? * Hears a bunch of whys and ignores them*

* drives to the orphanage with everyone that's here following*

Wolf: Okay Feral you have been dared to adopt 20 kittens needing a good home, so don't disappoint them.

Feral: Even if I wanted to I wouldn't have enough space or money to raise them.

Wolf: One step ahead of ya Commander, You have a huge house; practically a mansion on a eleven acre property all with six foot tall chain linked fence. along with a huge monthly check, you have all you need and it's close to your job.

Feral: *sighing in defeat* Fine. *walks in and tons of kittens swarm around him*

Kittens: DADDY! * thay sang in unison*

Feral: * Rings bell and an elderly Kat come in*

Elderly Kat: Ah hello! you come to adopt?

Feral: Yes...twenty kittens.

Elderly Kat: Wow...*gets suspicous* why so many?

Feral: Because I want to give them a better future.

Elderly Kat: Okay...there are 21 kittens here, please choose which one you won't be taking.

Feral: * Feeling a bit guilty* Yes 21 kittens I will be adopting.

Elderly Kat: * Hands Feral a Butt load of paper work* Please complete these forms before you leave. There's a chair over there if you want to sit.

Feral: * Takes out pen and sits down. Begins filling out the forms*

( Several hours later)

Feral: *walks out of the building with 21 kittens of various ages trailing after him*

Wolf and others: * fast asleep leaning against the building, wake up*

Wolf: * counts 21 kittens* Aw you do have soft side for kittens, way to go!

Kittens: *look at wolf* Mommy * swarm around Wolf*

Wolf: Ah! There going to eat me! I can see their hungry expressions!

Jake: Relax Mommy * snickers* They're not going to eat you.

Feral: Listen here kittens Wolf is not your mother.

Wolf: That's right * Gives Feral the directions to his new home*

Feral: *Gets on bus with kittens*

Chance: What about his cruiser?

Wolf: What about?

Chance: Did someone drive it there already?

Wolf: No We carpooled.

Chance: Oh.

Wolf: Okay Steel you got a dare to ask Felina on a date, don't act like a newb.

Steel: Hah! The ladies can't resist me!

Wolf: Yeah suuuuuuure, okay here she comes. * hides behind an old guy who doesn't notice*

Steel: *leans against the brick wall of a building trying to be cool* Hey Felina wanna go on a date with me tonight?

Felina: * laughs* Hah! No! Besides my uncle wouldn't be too happy about that. * walks on by*

Steel: Doesn't know what she just passed up.

Wolf: *Walks out from behind old guy* I think she does and that's why she passed on your offer.

Steel: Your jealous I asked her aren't you?

Wolf: It was a dare dipwad. Alright folks that concludes today's dares, I'll see y'all tomorrow. * Disappears into random store* 


	4. Chapter 4

W00T! Back to back chapters!

Disclaimer: I own notta!

Wolf: Welcome back to Dare the Swat Kats! Today's dares are brought to you by Unknown. Oh boy! A mystery person!

Chance to sit in a glass case full of bugs.

David Litterbin to go bungee jumping.

Mutilor to go through Chinese Water Torture

Wolf: I like this mystery person already! Let's begin. OH Chaaaaance!

Chance: Yes?

Wolf: I have a dare for you.

Chance: *sigh*

Wolf: Be afraid...Be very afraid! * pulls back curtain to reveal a glass case filled with bugs that are crawling on a tiny chair*

Chance: There's no way you're getting me to go in that!

(Twelve minutes later)

Chance: *sitting in case swirming around* Ick! Let me out of here!

Wolf: *snaps a few photos* Not a chance...Chance. *starts laughing hysterically* A ha! bug hahaha went up your nose ahahahahahaaaa!

Chance: * Breaks glass and runs out of the room*

Wolf: * looks at photos* These are going to be great black mail! Oh! Um...next dare! Heh David, David, David, tell me...are you afraid of heights?

David: *Looks at Wolf nervously* Yes

Wolf: Good because you got a dare to go bungee jumping.

David: * tries to runaway,but security catches him* You can't do this! I have my rights!

Wolf: * Smirks evilly and pulls out a contracts with David's signature* No...you signed them away when you signed this contract. Tak'em up boys!

(waaaay up stairs)

Wolf: * Hooking harness onto David* Ready?

David: No

Wolf: Good *pushes David over edge*

David: *Screams in Terror as his face misses the ground by mere inches and comes flying back up* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Wolf: *pulls him back up onto ledge* Wanna go again?

David: NO! * Still trembling*

Wolf: * giggles* you should've seen your face!

David: * rides elevator down to the lobby*

Door opener: Are you okay sir?

David: I just fell a hundred stories...NO I'M NOT OKAY!

Door opener: You don't have to yell.

David: *Leaves the building and calls a taxi*

(Back to Wolf)

Wolf: That was so entertaining! Okay Mutilor.

Mutilor: I will drain this planet dry!

Wolf: Yeah yeah I heard it all before. Now you have a dare...to go through chinese water torture.

Mutilor: A dare? Hah! I will beat this dare and then drain your palnet dry!

Wolf: Okay enough of the draining the planet dry thing * leads him to a very dark room and ties him down* Can you handle it?

Mutilor: Water? you call a drip of water toture! Hah!

Wolf: Yeah you'll be thinking hah! a few hours later. * closes door making the room pitch black*

(Two hours later)

Mutilor: *With a massive headache* Let me out! * feeling alone and afraid* I will tell you something if you let me out!

(Five minutes pass)

Wolf: * Walks in* And what would that be?

Mutilor: I will drain your planet dry!

Wolf: * shakes head* Tell me something super embarassing and then I will let you go.

Mutilor: Fine! I used to wet the bed until I was seventeen

Wolf: *doubles over laughing*

Mutilor: It's not that funny!

Wolf: * Getting composure back* Yes it is * Untying Mutilor* Back to jail with you mister!

Mutilor: I don't think so

Wolf: You gotta have a brain to think with first! * takes out pocket sized teleporter and teleports Mutilor back to the intergalactic prison* Oh and don't drop the soap! Heh heh Well that concludes today's dares and We'll see you tomorrow! 


End file.
